


Thank you, McMillan, but Fu*k off

by VGinny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, POV Draco Malfoy, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGinny/pseuds/VGinny
Summary: He kissed Granger fiercely. Her back was pressed to the wall just outside their DADA classroom. It was in this very spot that Ernie was talking to her, and had dared to tuck her unruly curl behind her ear…
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 345





	Thank you, McMillan, but Fu*k off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> The story is inspired by elithien’s amazing smutty art!
> 
> The Alfa and beta credits go to jamethiel and pargcool respectively. The story is what it is because of them. I just had an idea. They helped me put it in words.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were made Headgirl and Headboy. Hermione was an obvious choice but Draco Malfoy, the ex Death Eater, had been a surprise. McGonagall had a plan for house unity. 

This plan almost seemed doomed to failure. They were the most argumentative Headboy and girl in the history of Hogwarts. It was only because of one incident that they began to see each other in a different light. 

They were separately patrolling the castle one night when Draco, near the Gryffindor common room, heard footsteps coming near him. He waited in the shadows for the rule breaker to present themself. A small girl came in view. He could see her green scarf. She went to the portrait of the fat lady and confidently gave the password. Draco was bewildered, but he kept a cool head as he put a silencing charm on her. She turned around when she felt the spell, her mouth open in a silent scream. He put a hand around her arm and pulled her away from the open portrait hole. 

The girl was crying by the time he found a well lit corridor. He asked her name and sat her down on a nearby window seat and demanded answers for her behaviour when she calmed down a little. Her name was Samantha. A group of students had bullied her for being in Slytherin. As revenge, she was going to put Bubotuber’s pus in their shoes that night. The bullies belonged to all three houses except Slytherin, and she had cleverly gotten the passwords for their common rooms. Draco sat down beside her and scolded her for wanting to harm other people. He explained to her that this prank was only playing into their expectations and proving their taunts to be true. He taught her how to cope with prejudice. After confiscating all the vials of the pus from her, he sent her to bed. Sighing to himself, he turned around and saw Hermione staring at him. 

She had an unfamiliar expression on her face, almost like awe. She closed her mouth and nodded to him. 

“Are all Slytherins having such a tough time?” 

“Older students are taking care of themselves. The younger ones are not coping well. I hadn't realized how big a problem it was until today. I’m going to have a meeting with the older Slytherins and ask them to protect the younger ones.” 

“I would like to help.” 

Malfoy nodded reluctantly. “Do you really want to help the Slytherins? Or are we another charity case for you?”

She became indignant. With her chin in the air and arms crossed she said, “I have never helped people for charity. I have helped because I care. I will always stand against unfairness. It’s horribly wrong what the other students are doing.” She was very angry and embarrassed that Gryffindors were involved too. 

They worked together after that. They still argued, but the arguments had turned constructive and had a united purpose. 

Two months into the academic year, Draco noticed that Hermione was spending almost all her time in their Head office. Whenever he came in the office, there she was, surrounded by piles of books. 

Draco started accompanying her after a few days. They worked on head duties, studied, argued, chatted, and lazed around eating Draco’s sweets. 

“How come you’re not in the library anymore? You used to practically live there. Why the sudden change in behavior?” Draco asked her one day. 

She blushed and told him about the unusual problem that she had been facing after the war. She was suddenly getting a lot of attention from the male population of the castle. She had let many of them down but some of them were not so direct with their intentions. She told him about Ernie McMillan’s advances. He was continuously pestering her. He was the main reason she had started avoiding the library. Draco found it funny that a brave Gryffindor like her was hiding away from a wizard. 

“Do you want me to take care of him?” He asked her. 

“He’s harmless. He’s not forcing me or anything. If he would just ask me directly, I could finally tell him no and get rid of him.”

____________________

One evening, after studying and talking for hours, they ate a lot of magical liquor chocolates and Hermione became particularly giggly. They were sitting on the couch, closer to each other than they usually did, and Draco had said something which made her laugh uncontrollably. Draco jumped when she poked his side. He had become unusually ticklish. 

Hermione’s eyes flashed in mischief. She started tickling him in earnest. He was trying to simultaneously control his reactions and control her hands. They ended up with Draco on top of her, her hands pinned over her head by one of his hands and another around her middle. 

She kept squirming and trying to free her wrists. The movement bucked her lower body against his. Darkness came over his hooded steel grey eyes. She stared into them and the giggles stopped at once. She was looking at him with equal longing. 

He held her gaze and slowly left her wrists. He came closer to her and brushed his lips against hers briefly. He pulled back and looked at her. There was a mixture of uncertainty and desire on his face. The brush of his lips left hers tingling. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. Their lips met and it was like a jolt of electricity flowed through them. He sank down on her completely as they deepened the kiss, tearing at each other’s clothes.

\-----------

The morning drew. They had slept together on the enlarged couch naked and in each other’s arms, completely satiated and exhausted. She opened her eyes to see his locked on her face. He swallowed hard as he looked at her with guarded eyes. She moved closer to him and kissed him tenderly. He kissed her back for a moment and pulled back to look at her. 

“I thought you were going to hex me for taking advantage of you while you were drunk.”

She rolled her eyes. “The chocolates hardly contain any alcohol. They just have other magical potions to reduce inhibitions. They don’t sedate like alcohol. We were both sane when we decided to do this.” She smiled at him and could see the relief on his face. He kissed her again and, by the time they resurfaced for air, they were both ready for each other. 

They hardly spent any time in their own beds after that. After the day’s work was done, as if on schedule, one of them attacked the other. Sometimes their work just got in the way, and they argued and argued until they were tearing at each other’s clothes. 

For the next three months, they continued their affair. For Draco, everything and everyone besides Hermione had faded into the background. 

As thrilling as it was to keep the relationship hidden, Hermione was soon ready to open up about the relationship.

The day they completed three months together, Draco gave her a beautiful sapphire pendant. Sapphire was her birth stone. The jewelry had a powerful protection charm on it. She had loved it. He kissed her neck when he secured the chain around her neck, murmuring the spell to lock the protection charm in place. 

“Draco?”

“Mmm?” He was kissing along her neck, tracing a path to her earlobe. 

She shivered and her voice shook as she said, “I don’t want to keep our relationship secret anymore.” 

Draco froze. He pulled away to look wearily at her. 

She looked intently at him, as if trying to read his soul. When he stayed silent, she tried again, “Don’t you want to be open about it?”

He didn’t know how to answer her. He kept silent trying to find the correct words. Hurt came over her expressive face.

“Are you ashamed to be with a mudblood?” She taunted. 

He flinched. His eyes turned softer when he saw hers glazed with unshed tears. He never wanted to see her cry because of him. He spilled his thoughts out. 

“Me, ashamed of being with you? You must be joking, Granger. It’s you who should be ashamed to be associated with me.” Draco said bitterly. “Do you really want people to know you are sleeping with a Death Eater?” 

He couldn’t look into her eyes after that. He felt her hand on his cheek. 

“Do you still care about my blood status?” She asked. 

He looked up, surprised, “Of course not.” 

“Why?” 

“It took me a war to realize that all the cock-and-bull that I had been fed with since my birth was bullshit.”

“Exactly.”

“Exactly what?”

“That’s exactly why I am not ashamed to be with you. If I am not a mudblood, then you no longer are a Death Eater. Moreover, you are not the arrogant bully that you used to be.” She smiled, pulled him closer and kissed him. 

“I don’t want everyone to know about us right-away,” He said when they broke apart. 

“Why?” 

“Please Granger, not yet.” 

“Then when?”

“When I have earned the right to be with an incredible witch like you.” 

She made an exasperated sound and opened her mouth to argue, but he put a finger to her lips. 

“I don’t want to argue, Hermione.” 

She pursed her mouth stubbornly, readying another argument, but he leaned forward and nibbled at her lip. She let him pull her closer and persuade her further. 

She did not ask him again about making their relationship public. It may have hurt her slightly, but she knew now that his hesitations were not because of her. 

A little distance had been created between them that day, which kept growing as the days went by. 

They still spent almost every night together wrapped in each other’s arms, but he could feel her hesitation in her touches and kisses. The insecurity had crept into Hermione’s mind and spread steadily.

Two more months passed. They hadn’t had sex for days, but neither of the two were willing to put aside their pride and talk about the issue. 

__________________

One afternoon, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had had a joint DADA class. Draco happened to be leaving the classroom, when he noticed McMillan waiting outside. Before he turned into the next corridor, he glanced back to see that Ernie McMillan had stopped Granger, and they were talking animatedly. 

Draco walked away, only to return around the corridor a few minutes later, having cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He hid behind a statue and watched as Ernie tried to charm Hermione. She had a polite expression on her face, but her eyes kept looking around. He knew she was bored with the pompous Hufflepuff’s ramblings. 

Hermione had braided her hair that day just the way he liked , but an unruly curl had come loose. It had bothered Draco throughout the DADA class. He watched as Ernie’s hand reached towards that curl and tucked it behind her ear. 

Draco saw red. Hermione looked uncomfortable and she inched away from McMillan. She closed the conversation quickly after that and headed towards her next class. As she passed Draco, he wanted to grab her and pull her towards him, but he resisted the urge. He was going to be patient. He removed the disillusionment charm and stalked in the opposite direction to where Ernie was slowly walking away. He made sure to ram into Ernie’s shoulder as he walked past. 

“Watch it, McMillan” 

“You bumped into me.” Ernie said indignantly. 

“You were invisible to me, McMillan, as you are to the rest of the school.” Draco spat. 

Ernie scowled, but did nothing. He wasn’t going to start a row with the Headboy. 

That day, the Headboy made a change to the schedule of prefect patrol duty. Ernie was assigned extra patrol duty out of nowhere. 

Prior to that day, Ernie McMillan had not existed in Draco’s mind beyond a name and a vague face. Now, having seen McMillan making Hermione uncomfortable, his possessive inner dragon had reared its ugly head. Walking away from McMillan, his mind racing, he formulated a plan. 

The plan was to snog Hermione in front of McMillan to make him understand who she belonged to. He wanted it etched in McMillan’s mind. 

They patrolled silently for half an hour. When they came to the DADA classroom corridor, he grabbed her suddenly and backed her towards the wall. 

He kissed Granger fiercely. Her back was pressed to the wall just outside their DADA classroom. It was in this very spot that Ernie was talking to her, and had dared to tuck her unruly curl behind her ear…

Draco loosened her tie, not bothering to remove her robes or her sweater vest. He flipped her around to face the wall and pulled her close against his front. One hand wrapped around her waist, held her impossibly close to him while other traveled up her shirt to knead her breasts above her thin bra.

He hadn’t planned to have sex with her, but once he started, he could not stop himself. He was careful to keep her fully covered. Draco wanted to prove his claim on Hermione to Ernie,, but he didn’t want Ernie to see any more than necessary.

He wandlessly and wordlessly performed a spell to vanish her bra and knickers. It was a well practiced charm. He had not disillusioned them, nor had he put any silencing charm around them. It was as if he wanted them to be caught. 

“Draco...” Granger whispered. He had expected protests, but so far she had been completely malleable in his hand. Maybe she was as desperate for him as he was for her. Apart from a few snogging sessions behind tapestries and inside cupboards, they hadn’t had sex in a few days. Plus, tonight, they were very visible in a very public place. He had pushed her hair to one side and was nipping at her neck while continuing to fondle her breasts. 

“Draco...mmm... we need to... aaamm... stop.” Contrary to her words, her body had not made any move to step away from him. 

“We are on a patrol....so are a couple of... prefects.” Hermione managed to say between pants. The rough stone of the corridor wall was hurting her hands slightly, but she was too distracted to care. 

“I know.” He growled into the crook between her neck and shoulder. 

He magically unfastened his belt buckle and zipper, and vanished his own briefs. His cock was rock hard and ready for her. He pulled her skirt up and kneaded her ass for a moment before thrusting into her with sudden motion. She gave a loud gasp and instead of pulling away, reached back for him and pulled him closer. Her sudden enthusiasm made his own desire peak. He pulled at her tie to expose her neck and bit it, gently enough not to hurt her, but hard enough to mark her as his. She trembled in his embrace and gave her loudest moan of the night. 

He continued to thrust into her, and she matched his moves. Her moans and her constant rocking against him were making him come close to his release. He stilled for a moment and carefully reached down to the sensitive bud at her core. He let the skirt fall over his hand, covering her. He started moving again, knowing she would soon be coming for him. 

He ratcheted up his thrusts steadily, simultaneously teasing her clit with the gentlest brushes of his finger. She was gasping. 

“I’m close, Granger. Come with me.” 

His movements became wild and rapid as he hovered on the edge, waiting for Hermione. His breath on her ears and neck, his grunting, his stimulation of her clit and uneven movements were too much for her. She came with a scream that echoed around the corridor. Draco followed her with a loud growl of his own. As they rode their high, they barely noticed two pairs of running footsteps coming in their direction.

Two wandlights fell on their panting bodies as he held her close to him. They looked at the intruders and he could feel Hermione starting to pull away from him. He was still inside her. He wrapped both his hands more tightly around her to stop her squirming, and smirked at the pair of prefects. 

Ernie McMillan and Astoria Greengrass stood aghast, gaping at them. Draco’s smug smirk turned into a dangerous smile as he stared back arrogantly. The prefects looked at each other and retreated without any comment. Hurt was visible on both their faces as they turned around and left. 

Astoria had been pestering him for months,throwing hints about wanting to court him. Her father had approached his mother with a proposal for an arranged marriage. She had received his answer, loud and clear. He hoped she would convey the message to her father too. 

His expression turned sheepish as he loosened her grip and Hermione rounded on him. Her embarrassment was visible on her face. With her hand on her hips she looked ready to shout at him. He would take the fight gladly. It would be worth it. Sex after fighting was supposed to be wilder. He cleaned them and wandlessly rematerialized their delicates while she continued to scold him. 

After listening to her for a few minutes he shut her up with a bruising kiss. 

“I am going to sit with you… tomorrow, at breakfast... and kiss you... in front of the whole school.” He whispered between kisses. 

When he pulled away, he was happy to see her rendered speechless.

Granger was grinning widely as she led him to their office. An uncharacteristic small smile played on Draco’s face as he thought about poor McMillan and Astoria. He had killed two birds with a single stone. His inner dragon was nothing if not efficient.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of the one-shot.


End file.
